


El dragón y la princesa

by TobiasChase



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, El autor no sabe lo que hizo, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderswap
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Todos los cuentos de hadas cuentan con una estructura uniforme que todos conocemos: Una pobre y desvalida princesa es condenada a una prisión en una torre custodiada por un terrible dragón,  ocasionada por una terrible maldición a la espera de un heroico caballero que la salve...esto es un poco diferente.Francis/Fem!HannibalAU crack
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducción

odos los cuentos de hadas comienzan con un había una vez, en un reino muy lejano y supongo que he roto esa regla cuando he decidido cuando de esta forma tan abrupta en lugar de sólo decirlo. Entiendo su decepción por este acto tan mediocre y ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, así que empecemos. Esto si es un cuento de hadas, ubicado en un reino muy lejano, tan grande y próspero como se podía desear, por supuesto, no obstante, debo de advertir que si sólo están acostumbrados a los coloridos cuentos de hadas donde el amor prospera y no pasa nada que revuelva sus estómagos, se retiren. Está historia es un poco más diferente a las convencionales. Con esto dicho, permítanme continuar con nuestro relato.

Los reyes que comandaban dicho reino eran Hannibal Lecter VII y Simonetta Sforza-Lecter, benevolentes con su pueblo sin tener muchos conflictos con los demás, tuvieron a su primogénita en una noche oscura de Enero, donde sólo el blanco de la nieve se podía distinguir en la distancia. La llamaron Anabelle. La pequeña princesa creció feliz en sus primeros años de vida, siendo una monada de modales suaves y una inteligencia que sorprendía y llenaba de orgullo a sus padres ¿Y quien no lo estaría? Era un encanto de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones que se mantenía alerta ante todo, curiosa del mundo que la rodeaba. Cuando la pequeña Lecter cumplió seis años sus padres tuvieron un hijo; ella se encontraba encantada con la noticia, prometiendose así misma cuidarlo a toda costa, sintiendo un amor profundo apenas le vio - aunque tenía el aspecto de una ardilla recién nacida, pero eso poco le importaba-. Todo parecía ir bien en realidad.

Sin embargo, la vida era cruel y para nuestra pequeña princesa llegó cuando pasó llegando a la pubertad a la llegada de su primera menstruación. Sin una razón sólida que justificará los cambios, la joven comenzó a aislarse poco a poco, actuaba extraño. Su familia se extraño de eso y aunque trataban de acercarse a ella, Anabelle solo huía sin entender ella tampoco qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella misma. Después, sólo sucedió.

El primero en encontrar aquella catástrofe fue el pequeño Misha Lecter que a pesar de contar sólo con siete años se preocupaba por su hermana mayor. El niño tenía pensando despertarla en la mañana para pasar toda la mañana con ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Confiado en sus propios pensamientos, entró en la habitación con total confianza, viendo para su sorpresa, con una horrible escena que lo dejó paralizado por completo.

La habitación estaba completamente manchada de sangre; el grotesco líquido carmesí marcaba cada rastro del lugar y su fuerte aroma de hierro parecía llenar el ambiente. Sin embargo, para no llenarnos de detalles innecesarios, hay que señalar nuestro detalle principal: la princesa Anabelle Lecter.

La joven estaba en su cama, sentada de cuclillas con un cadáver destrozado frente a ella. Con total calma, llevó sus delicadas manos pintadas de roja al cuerpo sin vida para remover un pedazo de carne que anteriormente ya se había separado de lo demás para llevarlo a su boca y saborearlo. Sólo cuando escuchó el grito de horror de su pequeño hermano pudo reaccionar ante su propios actor y ella también gritó.

Nunca nadie quiso hablar del aquel tema, nadie quiso saber cómo aquel mozo se quería aprovechar de la soledad de la joven para meterse a su habitación sólo para ser devorado por la joven a la que planeaba devorar. Parecian que querian olvidarlo, pero para desgracia de la princesa, ella no podía hacerlo. Aquel incidente sólo empeoró su situación, alejandose aun más, sintiendo el corazón roto cuando su hermano huía aterrorizado apenas la veía.

Sus padres no tardaron en intervenir, ahora más que nada necesitaban ayudar a su confundida y homicida hija. Pero ¿Cómo podían hacerlo? Ni siquiera tenían la más mínima idea de lo que le pasaba, mucho menos sabían el modo de poder hacerlo. Buscaron ayuda, alguna respuesta para solucionar aquel problema terrible, sin encontrar nada.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando los reyes se encontraban casi resignados a no encontrar una solución para su pequeña Anabelle, la solución llegó a ellos en una forma de una hada; una mujer de cabellos rubios y rasgos finos que se mantienen estoicos haciendo un buen contraste con el lujo de sus ropas. Al principio el rey negó la ayuda de aquella hada y aunque no quería dar explicaciones que le llegaba a negarse, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder.

Si en estos momentos ustedes no han pensando que la solución que de forma más lógica de alguna manera era encerrar a la dulce y perturbada princesa en una torre aislada de sociedad y sr custodiada por un feroz dragón a la espera de un caballero que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para llegar a ella y darle aquel ansiado primer beso de amor que era un seguro para eliminar aquella terrible maldición, estaba muy mal. Aunque claro, eso no era demasiado práctico y era incluso arriesgado, no quedaba más opciones y aceptaron eso.

Bien, llegados a ese punto se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que sé sobre esas cosas? ¿Con qué seguridad puedo contar lo que pasó? Aunque en realidad hacer las presentaciones desde el principio era lo ideal, creo que eso rompería nuestra una grata sorpresa. Pero, creo que ahora estoy alardeando demasiado así que me limitaré a sólo presentarme: Soy el dragón que fue encomendado a la misión de "proteger" a nuestra querida damisela, aquel que se encarga de que ella no pueda salir y que destruye las esperanzas al destruir a los hombres que toman la osadía de venir a la torre con la mente decidida a rescatarla.

No soy malvado con ella si es que han llegado a interpretarlo de esa manera, por supuesto que no, al contrario, sólo quiero protegerla. Algo demasiado estúpido ya que, aunque todos podría señalarla como una delicada mujer en apuros, puedo asegurar que no lo es. Anabelle Lecter era una mujer peligrosa que devoraba a los hombres que llegaban a salvarse de mis garras al no ser aquel "esperado" amor verdadero que la salvara de aquellos instintos sangrientos.

Tal vez ese sea el motivo de porque ha estado a mi lado más años de lo esperado; los hombres con armaduras brillantes eran cada vez menos recurrentes a venir a este lugar y mi trabajo simplemente se alargó más de lo esperado. Eso estaba bien para mi, ya que eso me mantenía a su lado - y sin sonar arrogante, creo que mi compañía le parece también grata-, hasta que llegará el momento en que algún príncipe llegará y la tomará como suya. Si la suerte jugará a mi favor, esperaba estar muerto cuando eso sucediera. Pero ahora no era ese momento y sólo trataba de mantener a raya a todo y vigilar que todo estuviera con ella. Era mi trabajo de todas formas.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 1

Cada vez que Anabelle llegaba asomarse de la única ventana con la que contaba aquella torre, solía preguntarse de como sería la sensación de saltar y acabar con todo de una buena vez. No, ella no tenía ninguna tendencia suicida, aunque estuviera encerrada esperando a alguien desconocido que tuviera la fuerza y valentía necesaria para salvarla por muchos años, aún seguía valorando el regalo de la vida. Sólo estaba aburrida y cuando estaba en ese estado solía tener curiosidad por las cosas...insólitas. Saltar desde una ventana para tener una muerte segura era un buen ejemplo.

No. no moriría, meditó algo decepcionada mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana, viendo la hermosa vista que podía ofrecer el medio ambiente. Si me dejará caer, consideró metida en sus propios pensamientos, lo más seguro era que Francis la detendría; era algo de esperarse, desde que fue puesta a su cuidado a sus 16 años y hasta ahora que estaba cerca de sus 25 años aquella extraña criatura se mantenía fiel, cuidando y vigilando que ningún indigno se acercará a ella. Hasta que claro, se cumplierá lo que había dicho aquella hermosa hada y un beso la liberará al fin.

Si Francis no fuera un dragón sería un buen candidato; aunque le avergonzaba, tenía que admitir que cada vez que lo veía en su forma humana, era un hombre apuesto, valiente y, contrariando las dos virtudes anteriormente descritos, con una sensibilidad que contrastaba demasiado y le parecía tierno. Era una lástima que no fuera posible, hubiera sido lo mejor.

Saliendo de las cavilaciones que solían inundar su mente, logró ver cómo algo se acercaba en el horizonte. Otro caballero; suspiró cansada viendo que cada vez que se acercaba su teoría estaba cada vez más en lo cierto. Suponía que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de la ventana antes de que reparara en su presencia y esperar que Francis matará el pobre insensato. Esperaba que no le calcinará demasiado, la carne quemada no le servía para nada.

Aunque tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan mal; considerando que Francis no se encontraba en un buen estado a causa de la última pelea que tuvo hacia una escasa semana, el hombre que recién llegaría no le resultaría tan difícil acabar con él. En esos momentos no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero pasara lo que pasara, ella tomaría provecho.

...

Franklin Froideveaux, era sin duda el peor hombre que alguna vez se pudo tomar que alguna vez pudo tomar como idea entrar aquel castillo. De hecho, ni siquiera era un caballero como tal, solo era un simple civil. Tobias Bugde, su "amigo, en cambio sí lo era y era justamente por ese hombre que era porque estaba en ese lugar. Aquel fanfarrón había tomado la osadía de "rescatar" a la dulce princesa que se encontraba cautiva en ese horrible lugar y así obtener poder. Ahora que se encontraba en ese sitio, consideró que tal vez no había pensado bien las cosas.

Cuando entró lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo hermoso que se encontraba el castillo; limpio y ordenado; los rumores que de vez en cuando escuchaba sugerían que aquel lugar sería horrible, un lugar lúgubre y aterrador, algo que incluso rozaba lo sobrenatural. Sólo tonterías provenientes de los ebrios y su imaginación torcida. Así mismo, tampoco encontró rastro del temido dragón al cual todos le profesaban terror. Otro mito tonto, consideró y, olvidando su propósito inicial de buscar el destino de su "amigo" , decidió seguir su curiosidad en el interior de aquella imponente estructura.

No supo el tiempo que ocupó en vagar por aquella increíble estructura, hasta que llegó a las escaleras que conectaban con la torre y tampoco le importó demasiado en subirlas. Sintiendo un gran cansancio por cada escalinata que pasada,al cabo de unos minutos llegó con gran fatiga sin saber que podía esperar al otro lado. Tal vez la princesa no existía, fue el pensamiento que pasó por su hueca cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, sintiendo en lo más fondo de su obeso cuerpo que eso era mentira.

Nunca había visto en su vida a una mujer tan bella como ella. Era alta y delgada; su vestido elegante y fino de color rojo escarlata sólo resaltaba los finos rasgos de su rostro- por supuesto, resaltando sus hermosos ojos granate que en esos momentos se encontraban algo apagados, cubiertos de la indiferencia que sentía en esos momentos- y su pálida piel, que parecía fina como la porcelana. Una piel que se antoja tocar. Su cabello era de un rubio cenizo se encontraba peinado de forma impecable, pareciendo demasiado sedoso.

Cuando ella se acercó a él, con una curiosidad que se asemejaba a la de un felino, Franklin no pudo evitar y estremecerse un poco. Incluso sus pies retrocedieron un par de pasos.

─ No puedo creer que sea cierto ─no pudo reprimir el deseo de soltar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba tan ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como la mujer que tenía enfrente, se mordió un poco el labio inferior, molestar por aquella muestra de descortesía ─. Lo siento ¿Dónde están mis modales? Su majestad ─. Arrodillándose frente a ella de forma torpe , tomó una de sus frías manos para besar el dorso de la misma.

Anabelle sintió unos terribles deseos de quitar su mano y darle una bofetada como pago de aquel insolente acto ¿Por qué todos los hombres que llegaban hasta ella llegaban a ser tan impertinentes y groseros? Y ella que esperaba algo distinto para esa ocasión.

─Y ¿Qué le trae usted aquí? ─preguntó al hombre apartando su mano para ver con desdén al hombre que se ponía de pie con un esfuerzo exagerado.

─ Yo buscaba a un amigo muy querido, pero...creo que he encontrado algo mejor.

─ Y supongo que has derrotado al dragón ¿verdad? ─ sonrió un poco sonrió apenas cuando el hombre palideció al escuchar esas palabras. Era demasiado obvio que no había hecho nada.

─ No, no logré verlo ─negó nervioso para volver a tomar la mano de la princesa ─, debemos aprovechar para escapar.

─Esa no es la manera ─le detuvo al sentir el primer jalón rumbo a la puerta. Odio a ese hombre justo en ese instante ─, tienes que besarme primero─. Aquellas palabras parecieron reflexionar al hombre que, deteniendo sus pasos de golpe y se dio la vuelta para verla.

─¿Tengo que besarte? ─preguntó ocultando de manera precaria la excitación que sentía por eso. Ella quería golpearlo, pero tenía que ser paciente.

─Si, por favor ─las palabras salieron forzadas de sus finos labios, logrando imitar un tono dulce a la cual el hombre no podía negarse.

Y como sucedía en la mayoría de los casos, el hombre acortó la distancia entre ellos para besar sus labios. El beso era desagradable, lo que ya era una costumbre, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que experimentará arcadas, las mismas arcadas que desaparecieron cuando mordió con fuerza los labios resecos del desdichado hombre haciendo que sangrara. Oh, sagrada sangre, el menester que necesitaba para los momentos de total miseria.

Se separó de Franklin cuando este cayó al suelo. No era cruel, con sidero al subirse encima de él, notando el terror con la que la miraba mientras sus manos se situaban en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y tomando una profunda respiración le rompió el cuello a su víctima, matandolo al instante.

No espero demasiado para separarse del gordo cadáver para buscar algo para limpiar la sangre que cubría su rostro. Tal vez debería bañarse y cambiar su ropa que, para su desgracia, había sufrido también del derramamiento de sangre. Era tan cansado sacar la sangre que cubría su ropa, se lamentó para sí misma. Sin pensar que además tenía que limpiar el desastre que había dejado su inoportuno y muerto invitado; bien, al menos no sería un día aburrido.

No había tiempo más que perder, sin embargo, cuando empezaba a prepararse a limpiar sintió una presencia ajenas entrar a su habitación. En esa ocasión no hubo sorpresa; sabía que sólo podía tratarse de Francis. Por el lamentable estado en la que se encontraba la extraña criatura se encontraba en su forma humana. Anabelle sólo podía verlo así en pocas ocasiones y aunque fuera cruel, esperaba que fuera más seguido.

— Al parecer no te ocasionó problemas —señaló lo obvio aquel "hombre".

—No era alguien muy competente, aunque debo de admitir que el hecho de que haya burlado tu seguridad con éxito es algo admirable, Francis —bromeó a lo que el mencionado negó con la cabeza, indicando que no estaba de humor para esa clase de frases. La mujer decidió no seguir más con el tema—, bien ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo abajo? No creo que pueda soportar su peso, después prepararé algo para comer.

—Cómo usted ordene, princesa —se acercó al cuerpo gordo, pensando en la mejor manera de cargarlo sin complicaciones.

—Espera —le detuvo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Realmente puedes llevarlo?

—Está dentro de mis capacidades, princesa —cargó con dificultad el cadáver, sintiendo un dolor supurante en las costillas principalmente. Debería apresurarse, consideró yéndose del lugar, escuchando a sus espaldas como cerraban la puerta. Esperaba que Anabelle no tardará demasiado en limpiar; estaba demasiado hambriento.

...

Aunque la joven estaba destinada a pasar en la habitación de la torre en espera de un noble caballero, Francis había actuado flexible ante esa medida, permitiéndole salir de vez en cuando. Ella le ayudaba a mantener limpio ese lugar a cambio y él se sentía realmente agradecido por eso. Sin contar, además, que ella se ocupaba de la cocina casi todo el tiempo a lo que él encontraba fascinante; ahora no tenía que comer carne cruda o chamuscada sino bien cocinada y servida de forma elegante. Cómo la que se estaba cocinando en ese momento y se le hacía agua la boca.

—Francis ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó la rubia mientras servía la carne humana finamente cocinada y condimentada —. No tienes que fingir que te encuentras bien sólo para que no me preocupe.

—Si, sólo andaba pensando en cosas sin importancia, lo siento —se disculpó viendo cómo ponían la comida enfrente de él. Se contuvo a babear como respuesta fisiologica al exquisito aroma que captaron sus fosas nasales.

—¿Y podrias compartir esos pensamientos conmigo? —preguntó curiosa para sentarse a su lado. Sus ojos granate parecían brillar como un par de valiosos rubíes a lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada.

— No son demasiado interesantes si quiero ser honesto —confesó para comer sin ninguna ceremonia y, aunque en esos momentos no le estaba mirando de forma directa, estaba seguro que en esos momentos la rubia se encontraba molesta.

— Pensé que ya habíamos superado aquellos problemas de confianza —comenzó a decir Anabelle y aunque quería aparentar serenidad, los tonos de reproche no pasaban desapercibidos en su voz.

Francis esperaba aquel regaño, de hecho era casi una costumbre entre ellos dos por lo que se limitó a soltar un resignado suspiro y dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, alzó su mirada, enfrentandola. La rubia, por su parte, se mantuvo tranquila, incluso mostraba una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El dragón consideró que aquello era una sutil provocación.

— No tengo ninguna desconfianza hacia ti, lo sabes, pero tampoco quiero aburrirte con mis tontos pensamientos.

— Dudo que puedas aburrirme. — Aquella sonrisa se amplió un poco más, tiñéndose de un sarcasmo insoportable—. Aunque temo que tengo que insistir en saber que estabas pensando.

— Si tanto lo insistes —de nuevo ese vago suspiro que mostraba su sentimiento se mostró de nuevo —. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos ¿No te parece? Creo que más de lo que se ha considerado lo ideal.

— Supongo que tienes razón —asintió para cortar un pedazo de carne proveniente del pobre hombre que le había roto el cuello —, uno esperaría que el hombre que llegará a salvarme lo hiciera pronto —hizo una mueca de forma involuntaria al decir esas últimas palabras.

Cuando era más joven y la habían confinado aquel lugar, no podía negar que la idea de que un caballero con una brillante armadura llegará a salvarle de su prisión era demasiado tentadora, romántica. Pero ya era una mujer, una que había descubierto con pesar que el caballero que esperaba era sólo un producto de sus infantiles fantasías y, en su lugar, sólo pasaban hombres corrientes y vulgares que se creían tener todo el derecho sobre ella.

Francis tenía razón, no debería haberlo presionado y, bajando la mirada, comenzó a comer en silencio. Ni siquiera era porque estaba evadiendo el tema, temía que dijera que estaba cansado de ella. Lo comprenderia, por supuesto, pero dudaba que no sintiera nada.

— ¿Tú crees que alguien llegue? —se atrevió a preguntar la princesa y Francis no pudo estar más nervioso en su vida.

—No lo sé —contestó luego de un rato, no quería mentirle—, pero estamos juntos y mientras él no llegue yo la protegeré de cualquier peligro.

Anabelle alzó la mirada sorprendida al escuchar eso y sin poder evitarlo sonrió sin ninguna intención maliciosa detrás de ella. No, era sólo era felicidad con pequeños toques de satisfacción y alivio.

—Había considerado que mi compañia ya no te era grata, mi querido Francis —comentó.

— ¿Qué...? No, en lo absoluto.

—Si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, hubiera decidido que eras el hombre que me libraría de esta horrible maldición —tomó la copa que contenía vino tinto y le dio un trago —, pero supongo que debemos conformarnos con nuestra relación de carcelario cruel y doncella en apuros.

Francis tuvo sentimientos encontrados por aquellas palabras. Claro, a pesar de lo que ambos compartían era una agradable y extraña vida doméstica, su relación distaba demasiado de ser una verdadera vida doméstica, lo cual, había que señalar, era demasiado doloroso. También le causaba gracia que ella misma se definiera como una doncella en apuros cuando se estaba comiendo el producto de su homicidio. Sí, sin duda era la definición en persona de doncella en apuros. Asintió con la cabeza y ella no pudo estar más satisfecha.

Siguieron con calma la comida con más tranquilidad, ignorando que lejos de ellos, el caballero de la brillante armadura se acercaba a ellos, con más determinación que nunca.

Continuara.


End file.
